1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvements of a fuel feeder suitable to deliver fuel stored in a fuel tank of an automotive vehicle to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most cars commonly use an in-tank fuel feeder in which an in-tank fuel pump is located in the fuel tank to deliver the fuel discharged and pressurized from the pump to each individual fuel injector mounted on the engine. A pressure regulator is also connected to the discharge side of the fuel pump to maintain the correct fuel pressure to the injector. The in-tank fuel feeder generally includes a cylindrical fuel filter case which defining two spaces, namely a fuel-filter accommodating space between its inner and outer peripheries and a fuel pump accommodating space surrounded by the inner peripheral wall surface, a fuel pump provided in the pump accommodating space and discharging and delivering the fuel from the fuel tank to the fuel-filter accommodating space, a filter element provided in the fuel-filter accommodating space to remove dirt and other contaminants from the fuel discharged from the pump, and a pressure regulator installed at the bottom of the fuel filter case to regulate the fuel pressure in the fuel-filter accommodating space and having a fuel return port to return some of the fuel to the tank if the fuel pressure goes too high. One such in-tank fuel feeder has been disclosed in an international publication No. WO 96/23967. In the previously-described conventional in-tank fuel feeder, the fuel pump is installed in the pump accommodating space surrounded by the inner periphery of the fuel filter case, the filter element is installed in the fuel-filter accommodating space defined between the inner and outer peripheries of the filter case, and also the pressure regulator is arranged at the bottom of the filter case so that the return port opens to the downward direction. The upper end of the filter case is installed on the upper face of the fuel tank by means of a mounting bracket, whereas the lower end of the filter case vertically extends nearby the bottom of the fuel tank so that the lower end remains soaked in the fuel stored in the fuel tank. On the other hand, the upper fuel outlet port (fuel feed port) of the filter case is connected via a fuel feed line (a fuel feed pipe) to each individual fuel injector of the engine. As discussed above, in the conventional fuel feeder, the filter case extends vertically in a manner so as to hang down about the fuel-tank bottom wall. When the pump is working, the fuel in the tank is delivered from the fuel outlet port located at the upper end of the filter case via the fuel feed line to the injector, while fuel in excess of requirements passes out through the return port of the pressure regulator located at the bottom of the filter case and thence back to the tank. The arrangement of the return port of the pressure regulator of the conventional fuel feeder is insufficient from the viewpoint of noises and vibrations.